When transporting guns with elongate barrels, for example a hunting rifle, in a passenger motor vehicle, it is common for a passenger of the vehicle to position the gun such that the open end of the barrel is resting in the foot space of the vehicle with the gun extending generally upwardly therefrom to rest against the upper leg and/or passenger seat of the vehicle. In this instance the open end of the barrel may collect undesirable debris from the foot space in the vehicle. Alternatively the end of the barrel may slide along the floor of the vehicle during movement of the vehicle across the ground, resulting in subsequent unsafe placement of the gun.